


I'll Never Forgive You

by hopefilledlove



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlove/pseuds/hopefilledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We stood on the battlefield, his eyes were wide with shock. I looked away and I could see my Nohr family grinning triumphantly towards my Hoshido ones. Camillia held me at her side and I shut my eyes close.</p><p>"I'll never forgive you..."</p><p>First person POV. Takumi/Female!Avatar</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff to angst. I have not played the game and have no knowledge of how the plot or characters actually works.

"Nee-san!" 

The clacking sound of my boots came to a stop as I turned to the source of the voice. Takumi was running towards me, almost tripping against the empty concrete grounds. I smiled at this, he's definitely going to get scolded for running in the corridors again. 

When he reached me, he was panting. I realised he was clutching onto something tightly. I stood there, curious. Immediately, without trying to catch his breath again, Takumi thrust the certain something out towards me.

"I made this for you, nee-san!" He beamed, as if all the running he did never happened. 

I blinked for a moment before I registered what Takumi had in his hands. "A flower crown?"

Takumi nodded and stepped forward, eager for me to take it. Cute, I mused and took it, placing it on my head. "Thank you, how do I look?"

The small boy beamed and made a victory pose, "you're the most beautiful woman in the world, nee-san!"

A warm feeling welled up within my chest and I squatted down, taking the boy into my arms. When I did, he muttered, "let's stay together forever, nee-san."

"Sure."

"I love you lots and lots, more than anyone else."

"Nee-san loves you lots and lots, too."

...

We stood on the battlefield, his eyes were wide with shock. I looked away and I could see my Nohr family grinning triumphantly towards my Hoshido ones. Camillia held me at her side and I shut my eyes close.

"I'll never forgive you..." Takumi's voice was loud, fury evident in his voice. 

No, I don't want to listen to this, I thought. Camillia held me closer to her protectively, but it brought no comfort to the situation.

"You.. of all people.. I'll never forgive you!" 

The damage is done.

I can never turn back.


End file.
